RESIDENT EVIL Colossus Project: English
by Dr. Ray Palmer
Summary: An alternative ending to RE: Apocalypse. Doctor Ashford promises the survivors to take them out of Raccoon, but, instead, conduct them to a place full of danger... One of the survivors becoming a victim of Umbrella's experiments...


**RESIDENT EVIL: Colossus Project**

**Remarks:**

- This fic takes place in the movieverse, taking the place of the known end of the movie "Resident Evil: Apocalyse". If you don't like the movies, don't read.  
- There will be _hentai_ and other curious things...

**1**

They were exhausted, dirty, wounded. Had finally got ou the place that once was an elementary school, now taken by hungry zombies and, to make matters worse, undead dogs. Dobermanns, used by both the Umbrella security forces as the R.P.D.'s K-9 unit. The T-Virus did not choose breed or pedigree to infect their hosts, but those appeared to have been benefited. Damn! At least some of them were fried by Valentine at the school's kitchen…

The important thing was that the balance out positive. Despite losing Terri, had found other survivors: a local pimp named LJ and a mercenary working for Umbrella, now renegade, named Carlos Olivera. And, most importantly, the daughter of "Doctor Doom," the mysterious traitor within Umbrella that was helping them, was found: Angela Ashford. It would be the group's ticket out of that hell.  
They had left school and now Alice was using a public telephone terminal to communicate with the dubious benefactor. Next to her, Jill, Carlos, LJ and little Angela waited. Once the communication has started, the man across the line asked:  
- Let me talk to my daughter!

- First, you tell us how to get out of here! - Alice was energetic. And while this attitude benefit them, others still could not totally rely on it.  
- There's a helicopter ... - "Doctor Doom" appeared, for the first time in hours, somewhat uncertain. - It's being prepared! It takes off in thirty minutes! It will be the last transport to leave Raccoon City before they detonate the missile!  
- Something tells me that the helicopter was not sent to us ...  
- No. .. It has another purpose, but is poorly guarded.  
- Where is the evacuation area?  
- Can I talk to my daughter now? - Angela's father insisted.  
Alice grimaced and gave up, passing the phone to the child. While father and daughter are relieved by listening to each other and had the dialogue expected in such a situation, Jill sighed, sitting on a nearby bench. She could not stand walking anymore. The march from leaving her apartment that morning, when the city began to turn upside down, had been long and exhaustive. First she had headed up to the Police Department, then going to a search for survivors through the streets with fellow STARS member Peyton Wells and then going to the Raven's Gate bridge, with promise of an evacuation. But it does not come, thanks to the bastards of Umbrella. They then retreated to the church, went through hard times, met the strange and clever Alice, Peyton died, they found a strange beast, they set the plan and the contract with the "devil" to save the mysterious Angela ... And now charged their part, yearning to leave the city of the dead.

Valentine straightened her hair. The blue top and black skirt she wore were sweaty, her boots hurt her feet. _Just a little more ..._ - she thought, believing that the suffering would end soon. Reloaded her gun. Her pupils turned to the concrete floor, thinking of colleagues killed in that tragedy that ruined lives ... It was hard to believe. Then she raised her head, noting that this LJ was staring at her ... more precisely to her bust!  
- Have you lost something? - The officer asked, annoyed.  
- No, nothing ... - The pimp disguised himself, looking away.  
The truth was that he had found that woman extremely beautiful. Masterfully sculpted body, amazing eyes, hard sized, breasts attractive. He would not complain if he just got lost among those breasts, hehe! But he thought better of that moment on, to control himself. After all, being in a nightmare full of flesh-eating zombies was not very aphrodisiac, and thinking that police woman had almost exploded in his brain earlier in the precinct, it was prudent to be careful!

- I'll see you soon! – the contact promised to his daughter, with a determined voice. - Put the girl on the line again!  
Angela obeyed, knowing that their safety and the chance of seeing her father depended on those strange people. Alice took up the phone and asked, trying not to lose patience:  
- Where do we need to go?  
- The helicopter will be at Raccoon University! - Almost imperceptible, the talk of "Doctor Doom," whose last name was also Ashford, sounded hesitantly.  
- The University? - Alice questioned, uncertain about where it was located. - Are you sure?  
- Yes. There is a laboratory beneath the campus, and the helicopter was sent to collect specimens inside capsules that are in those facilities. You'll catch a ride in that carriage!  
- Sure to be kept low?  
- Absolute.  
- Right ... We're going.  
- Go quickly!  
The connection was lost, and Alice, turning to the others, lifted an arm, index finger raised. Pointed to a street nearby, full of broken cars and shattered glass on the asphalt. A pole hung crooked on the road, sparks jumping from a transformer short-circuited.

Lonsdale Yard, a student district. She knew the campus was there. It was not that far. E.T.A, walking fast, twenty minutes.  
- Over there! - she said. - The evacuation area is Raccoon University!  
- Confers with one of the key points that we received in the mission briefing - Olivera confirmed. - I think we can rely on that guy!  
Then they started walking again, Alice giving a hand to Angela, who did not complain, accompanying them. Jill got up from the bench, puffing, briefly checking her equipment and soon putting herself in motion again. It was almost done, almost gone, they needed to believe it! She had the pistol in its holster, ready to be drawn at any time: many of those wretched undead should be lurking…


End file.
